


Everything But Sure

by cassiopeiaes



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American high school, Gay, M/M, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiaes/pseuds/cassiopeiaes
Summary: ralph finds something about him written in the stall of his high school bathroom. the handwriting of the inscription looks oddly just like the handwriting of star football player jack merridew.





	

“Piggy! I swear it’s him!” Ralph almost screamed as he dramatically collapsed into his seat at the lunch table. His friend sat next to him, caring much more about his food than his friend’s (Very important! Life threatening even!) dilemma.  
“That’s crazy.” Piggy’s mouth was stuffed with crackers, and he did not appear very interested in Ralph’s musings.  
“Why is that so crazy?” Ralph demanded.  
“I mean-”  
“Please don’t talk with your mouth full.” It was unbelievable that Piggy had the audacity to call his ideas crazy, especially while exhibiting such poor manners.  
Piggy shrugged his shoulders in protest as the twins, Sam and Eric, joined the table.  
“You look stressed.” Sam noted, looking at his friend whose eyes appeared to be planning an escape.  
“Very.” Eric added, getting started on his orange juice.  
“Well! This is a very stressful matter!” Ralph was raking his hands through his blond hair.  
“How do we know he’s even gay?” Piggy was still skeptical.  
“Gay? Who’s gay?” This comment of Eric’s was met with a glare.  
“Does Ralph finally have a boyfriend?” Sam was then met with an even more intense one.  
“You two-” Ralph pointed fingers at the sophomore twins. “Shut it.”  
“Let me at least fill them in.” Piggy offered.  
The twins nodded in enthusiastic agreement.  
All Ralph did was wave his hands and make a few incomprehensible noises.  
“Basically,” Piggy started in between spoonful’s of chocolate pudding. “Ralph found some graffiti about him in the bathroom stall, and believes that the culprit is none other than our beloved star quarterback Jack Merridew.  
“What?!” The twins both burst out laughing.  
“I’m serious guys! It’s gotta be him!”  
“Is there any solid evidence pointing to this, or do you just want it to be him?” Eric looked at Ralph.  
Ralph knew it was Jack. He sits next to the boy in Chemistry, and sees the way he writes his L’s and P’s in cursive but the rest of his letters in regular print. He noticed the way the boy puts hats over his A’s and doesn’t dot his I’s. It’s not like Ralph really cared about his handwriting, or the boy himself for that matter. Jack Merridew was a Grade A Asshole, and everyone knew it. Ralph most definitely does not have a crush on him.  
The bell for the end of lunch sounded, and Ralph continued pestering Piggy on their way to Spanish class.  
“He literally writes his A’s and his P’s just like that, Pigs! There is no other explanation. And he’s always carrying around a green sharpie. Did I mention the writing on the bathroom stall was in green sharpie?” Ralph was bouncing off the walls.  
“How do you know all this about him anyway? One must pay an awful lot of attention to someone to know this much about their handwriting. Do you even know what my A’s look like?” Piggy questioned.  
Ralph’s face went through a series of expressions before he settled on saying, “Your A’s look stupid.”  
The two walked the rest of the way to their Spanish class, and Ralph could not get Jack out of his head.  
The senior barely paid him any attention, and did not seem like the Queer Type. Jack was everything the most popular kid in any American high school would be. He was strong, had good grades, captain of the football team, and most importantly, could not hold onto a girlfriend for more than a week. Could not hold onto a girlfriend.  
Ralph almost smacked himself during the middle of Señora Hernandez’s lecture about the proper way to conjugate the verb hacer.  
There was no chance that Jack liked boys. Sure, he had never said anything derogatory against other boys who did like boys, but that didn’t mean anything. Didn’t mean anything at all. And he probably didn’t even know Ralph’s name. Nobody outside his own small group of friends does, right? Ralph isn’t anything special.  
But that still doesn’t explain why the stall writing matched Jack’s script stroke for stroke, Ralph thought to himself.  
This was a mystery that could be solved tomorrow during chemistry class.  
***  
The next day Ralph was so fidgety in his seat while waiting for Jack to walk in class, and take his seat next to him. As soon as he did, red hair, blue eyes, leather jacket and all, he sat right next to Ralph, and the blond boy could not stop bouncing his knee.  
“Hey.” Jack grumbled in greeting as he pulled his books out of his bag.  
All throughout the lesson on isotopes Ralph could not sit still. How to ask a straight guy if he wrote about how you in a bathroom stall wasn’t exactly taught in school. He was in no way prepared.  
There was no good place to shoehorn that in, and the moment the class was released to go to lunch, the two were standing in the courtyard and Ralph blurted out, “Been in any bathroom’s lately?”  
The moment the words were out of his mouth, Ralph wanted to disappear.  
He could feel his face turning redder than Jack’s hair, and desperately wished that aliens would come down from space in that very moment and abduct Ralph to save him from his own embarrassment.  
It took what seemed like an eternity (but was only a fraction of a second) for Ralph to bring himself to look at Jack’s face, which was, to his surprise, bright red.  
“Uh-” Jack started, running a hand through his hair and breathlessly laughing a bit.  
Ralph never thought he would see the day when Jack Merridew was so embarrassed that he was rendered speechless.  
“It was you.” Ralph said, barely above a whisper.  
“Yeah, I just,”  
Ralph couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“I didn’t know if you would even,”  
Jack’s eyes were all over the place. As was Ralph’s breathing.  
“I mean it’s so elementary and I just-”  
Ralph couldn’t take it anymore, and shut him up the only way he knew how. By putting his lips on Jack’s.  
Ralph had to stand on his toes to reach the taller boy. Jack was very surprised at first, and made a small noise as his sentence was cut off.  
All in the span of a second, Ralph had already mapped out every possible route of escape and every method of self-combustion he could afford. But then Jack kissed him back.  
Jack Merridew kissed him back.  
Jack’s hands were on Ralph’s face and the kiss only lasted for a few seconds longer but Ralph could just feel everything and nothing at the same time until the feeling of warm lips against his own was gone and then-  
“Wow.”  
Jack looked up at him with a smirk that should not be allowed, and cheeks as red as roses.  
Ralph could not believe his eyes.  
“Wow is right.”  
They stood there for a few more seconds, looking at each other with exasperated expressions before Jack spoke up.  
“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at eight.” He turned around and started humming as he sauntered off.  
Ralph was left there with a big smile plastered to his face, plans for tomorrow night, and a hell of a lot to tell Piggy.


End file.
